Ten Year Reunion
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Who ever invented the Ten Year Reunion was a sodding idiot. Hermione was talking to the Golden Boy and his lap dog, laughing, and here I stood in a crowd of people, that used to hold more.


Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

Title: Ten Year Reunion

Status: One Shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the little baby boy, but I think he'll be better off with Hermione and Draco considering that he has Draco's name.

* * *

Silently, I stood brooding in the corner. Who ever invented the Ten Year Reunion was a sodding idiot. Hermione was talking to the Golden Boy and his lap dog, laughing, and here I stood in a crowd of people, that used to hold more. The numbers diminished over the years, as students died. I scanned the crowd but my gaze always landed on Hermione. She was dancing with Weasley and his hands were too close to her arse for my liking. I could not go over there and break them up, or could I? I did reserve the right now, seeing as how we're living and sleeping together. She is wearing my engagement ring and will sleep in my bed tonight. I strutted over to the two of them and coughed lightly. Weasley's eyes flittered over to me and glared. I turned to Hermione.

"May I cut in?" I asked her. She smiled and let go of Weasley. She knew that I was jealous, who wouldn't be, with a body like hers, she could have anybody. But she does not have just anybody; she has me, Draco Malfoy. Her head rested in its normal spot on the left side of my chest and I held her close.

"Have you been drinking, Draco?" she asked.

"No, love, how does your stomach feel?" I asked her, looking down to her swollen belly.

"Its fine, I think he kicked earlier." She whispered.

"Really?" I pulled her closer as she nodded. My gaze scanned the entire Great Hall and I smiled at the confused looks on people's faces. Nobody expected Draco Malfoy to be dancing with Hermione Granger. Weasley was livid.

McGonagall placed her wand to her throat and magnified her voice.

"I will now announce those couples who are getting married in the next year." Hermione went rigid in my arms.

"Love, what's the matter?"

"Harry and Ron, I haven't told them yet." A tear coursed down her cheek as McGonagall read out the list of names. Her voice faltered as she read the last couple. She turned to the other teachers and whispered something.

"This has to be a mistake." The entire hall heard. "You're serious. They are getting married?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The hall was silent. All eyes turned to them as Draco held Hermione for reassurance. Potter and Weasley signaled for the music to be turned back on. They made their way to the stationary couple.

"Hermione, could we talk to you for a moment?" She nodded but was reluctant to let go of my hand. I unclenched my fingers and she moved away from me.

"I'll be back." She whispered. Her back retreated away from me as I stood in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her to return. It wasn't long before I head the yelling and ran for the door.

"HERMIONE! HE'S THE ENEMY! HE CALLED YOU NAMES! FUCK! HOW COULD YOU FORGET?" Weasley yelled in her face. She flinched slightly as I pushed the door open.

"He's my fiancé and the father of my unborn child. If you do not like it, then you can leave." She muttered as I slipped an arm around her waist. Her face contorted in pain as she let out a scream. My face dropped. I didn't know what to do. I turned to her two best friends but they looked as clueless as I was. Potter ran back into the hall and yelled.

"Is anybody in here a MediWitch? Hermione is going into labor. We think!" Neville Longbottom stepped out of the crowd and walked with Potter.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked me. I stared back at him.

"You are a MediWitch? They let you pass." Hermione's grip on my hand tightened. "Ow! Hermione that hurt." She glared at me.

"I'm going to hurt you even more if you don't shut up and let the bloke do his bloody job. You better pay him good for putting up with your attitude as well." Hermione yelled. She gripped my hand tighter as Weasley fainted.

"What a man." I said sarcastically. Potter fainted. I raised my eyebrows, what they hell were they fainting for? I looked down at my fiancé and felt woozy. A head was poking out of the place where I love to explore; someone else was in my favorite place. The blood rushed from my head and I fainted.

-

-

-

I sat up to hear a soft wailing. Hermione was propped up in a bed in the hospital wing. I was lying on the cold floor.

"Congratulations Daddy." Hermione whispered waving my son's hand.

"Congratulations Mommy." I whispered back. I left a lingering kiss on her lips. She smiled at me.

"What's his name?"

"Draco Mitchell Malfoy Jr." I smiled down at her.

"I could not have asked for a better Ten Year Reunion." I whispered to her. She nodded and smiled down at our baby.

"There are people outside who are waiting to see me and the baby. Let them in." I walked over to the door and was greeted by the entire Reunion party. I smiled at them.

"Healthy baby boy!" the hall erupted in applause. "Come on in."

-

-

-

I stood with my arm around Hermione's waist as the train pulled away. Draco Jr. poked his head out of the window and waved.

"Uncle Harry told me that he'd give me private lessons so that I can be just like Daddy. Hey Mum I get to be an insufferable git!" I rolled my eyes.

"Your Uncle Harry is a sodding idiot. If anything I was a Prince at that school." Hermione playfully punched my arm as Ron and Ginny walked up to us.

"He looks just like you Draco." Ginny commented. I smiled proudly as did Hermione.

"Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistakes that I did." They group laughed. "Ten galleons says that he gets into Slytherin."

"Twenty galleons says that he gets into Gryffindor." Ron challenged

"Thirty galleons says that he gets in trouble his first night there and gets a week's worth of detention." Hermione piped in.

-

-

-

By morning the next day, Hermione and Draco were forty galleons richer. Draco Jr. was placed into Slytherin and he was already in trouble. Now I just hope that he doesn't try to kill the Headmaster or something equally dumb.


End file.
